hollowknightfandomcom-20200223-history
Resting Grounds
A large cemetery at the east end of Hallownest filled with graves and ornate tombstones. The Knight can first enter this area from Crystal Peak, the Forgotten Crossroads, or the City of Tears. Here they find the monument to and are given the locations of the Dreamers. They will also receive the Dream Nail. After this, The Knight wakes up in the house of the Seer, the last of the Moth tribe, who gives lore to the area and prompts the Knight to begin collecting Essence. Before The Knight receives the dream nail, the Resting Grounds is grey, empty and relatively colourless. However, after obtaining the Dream Nail, the Resting Grounds transforms into an area with a lively blue colour-tone with ghostly spirits floating throughout the foreground and backdrop. |Boss1 = Xero |Loot1_FileName = Icon HK Dream Nail|Loot1_Name=Dream Nail |Loot2_FileName = Soul Eater |Loot3_FileName = Dreamshield|Loot3cp = |Loot4_FileName = Mask Shard|Loot4_Amount = 2|Loot4_Description = given by Seer and another by Grey Mourner for completing her quest |Loot5_FileName = Vessel Fragment|Loot5_Amount = 1|Loot5_Description = given by Seer |Loot6_FileName = Grub|Loot6_Amount = 1 |Loot7_FileName = Whispering Root|Loot7_Description = 20 Essence |Loot8_FileName = Wanderer's Journal|Loot8_Amount = 1 |Loot9_FileName = Hallownest Seal|Loot9_Amount = 2|Loot9_Description = 1 given by Seer |Loot10_FileName = Geo Deposit|Loot10_Amount = 3 |Loot11_FileName = Geo Chest|Loot11_Amount = 1|Loot11_Description = }} Sub-area: Spirits' Glade A glade where the souls of dead bugs came to rest. Most of the Kickstarter backer spirits can be found in this area. Upon entering the Glade, Revek warns the Knight that they will face consequences if they harm any of the Glade's "inhabitants". Once Dream Nailing at least one ghost, Revek spawns and charges at the Knight, dealing 2 masks of damage. He cannot be damaged or defeated, but can be repelled by parrying, Dream Nailing, dashing through him using Sharp Shadow, or hitting him with the trail of the Crystal Heart's Super Dash. Doing so will despawn him only temporarily; he will keep appearing and attacking as long as there are ghosts in the Glade. Once all ghosts have been consumed, he himself can be Dream Nailed. Sub-area: Shrine of Believers A hidden area found by travelling behind the waterfall and into the room with the moth statues. Once here, jump to the top left of the room where there is a small hidden ledge to Dream Nail the largest moth's head to access the shrine. Monarch Wings are required to jump up this ledge. The Shrine of Believers contains a building full of breakable tablets displaying backer messages, guarded outside by the Unnamed Moth. The inscriptions on the tablets of the Shrine can also be found here. Sub-area: Blue Lake A large lake of incandescent blue colour. Its water seeps through the ground to create the rain in the City of Tears. Quirrel will be found in this area after Monomon has been killed, and Tiso can be encountered here after meeting him in the Forgotten Crossroads. This is also the last time the Knight will encounter Quirrel, who will disappear after a final moment is spent with him, granting the achievement Witness. Special Rooms Dreamer Shrine The Dreamer Shrine sits in the middle of a large cave, near the shaft at the end of the Resting Grounds. It consists of three statues on an elevated platform, each representing one of the Dreamers by their respective mask, and a written prayer revealing their locations in Hallownest. Once the Knight steps on the platform, they become trapped by seals until inspecting the tablet. After which, the Dreamers appear out of Essence and cast the Knight's consciousness into a forgotten dream. Crypts The Crypts extend from below the Resting Grounds' shaft and further beyond. They consist of narrow tunnels and several small burial chambers, filled with entombed bugs and their possessions. Most of the rooms are separated by breakable walls and floors. A hidden burial chamber to the Snail Shamans can be found on the far right. These tunnels can only be accessed by smashing through a damaged tomb at the bottom of the Resting Grounds' shaft. Another access was sealed from the inside and leads to the elevator to the City of Tears, and further away to the Blue Lake. A collapsed ceiling in one of the chambers leads to the Grey Mansion. Grey Mansion The Grey Mansion is the retreat of the Grey Mourner inside a cave aside the Resting Grounds. The original access corridor from the large shaft has collapsed, and the place can only be reached through the Crypts. Outside the mansion, the Knight can rest on a bench. Inside, the Grey Mourner can entrust them with the Delicate Flower, as part of her quest. 01.png!Room where Dreamshield can be found |Image3=Screenshot HK 02.png!East lower area |Image4=Screenshot HK Xero 01.png!Xero's grave |Image5=Screenshot HK 03.png!Crypts general area |Image6=Screenshot HK 04.png!Crypts Soul Eater location |Image7=Screenshot HK Grey Mourner 01.png!Grey Mansion exterior |Image8=Screenshot HK 05.png!Spirits' Glade lower graves near the entrance |Image9=Screenshot HK 06.png!Entrance to a hidden area behind the waterfalls |Image10=Screenshot HK Unnamed Moth 01.png!Moth Statue |Image11=Screenshot HK 07.png!Interior of the Shrine |Image12=Screenshot HK 08.png!Blue Lake east area}} ru:Земли упокоения pt:Terra do Descanso fr:Repos Éternel